My Kami, My Ami
by Starlightx438
Summary: Emily and Light are best friends on the Task Force. Her brother was falsely accused, and murdered by Kira. What does Emily feel about Kira? What about Light? Light/OC; ONE-SHOT.


"**My Kami, My Ami*"**

_(*French for FRIEND)_

**Disclaimer**: Death Note and its characters do not belong to me. However, Emily and family/existence does belong to me! (:

This is a one-shot that I created because I was bored on the way up from my "other home" down state. So, uh, enjoy? Review (please?)

* * *

"This notebook holds so much power," Whispered the intelligent beauty, Emily. She recently entered the Task force about the time when Light and Misa were held captive in imprisonment. She's in college at To-Oh University, where she's getting her degree as a Police Officer. Being Ryuuzaki's cousin also helps as well, and with her knowledge, he brought her into the picture. She's also on the Task Force to bring Kira to justice, because he punished her brother for being a false criminal.

"This thirteen-day continual "writing names" thing rule is fake," Emily announced, flipping the pages, noticing many names. Ryuuzaki sat next to her and seemed to watch her every move. His onyx eyes observed the girl who came to such a quick solution.

"Yagami Light and Amane Misa are the first and second Kiras, and yet, they were imprisoned for more than fifty days. That's only proof,"

"I-I feel the same way, Emms! You're so smart for such a quick response!" Gushed Matsuda, smiling from ear to ear, and a pink color enveloped his cheeks. Emily ignored him, as she carefully examined the other rules.

"Raito-kun, what do you think?" Emily turned her chair so she could look at him. A smile sprawled onto her creamy skin as she deviously stared at her best friend.

"I don't know, Emily. I'm _not _Kira, so I wouldn't know if it was real or not. But we shouldn't try to see if it was real or not; that's another person's _life_," His index finger and thumb caressed his chin as he gave his answer.

"Oh, Raito-kun," She began to snicker knowingly. "You always get off topic." She silenced herself for a moment, turning to the computers.

"I don't want to conclude you as the Kira who killed my brother. I like you a lot, Raito," She stood up suddenly, feeling Light's eyes just stare at her back.

"Ryuuzaki, I'd like to take a page of the notebook to examine it, alright?"

"Just don't use it," He responded, watching Emily rip a page out expertly. He watched the almost suspicious eyes of hers as she left.

"Raito-kun, I want you to watch Emily for a few days,"

"Why? Are you telling me you _suspect her_, too?!"

"In a sense," Light stared at the famous detective with a soft look, then nodded his head.

Emily walked home as normally as she could.

"Emily! Wait!" Light's voice appeared from out of nowhere. Emily pretended that she didn't hear him. She really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, so when Light caught up to her and grabbed her arm, she slapped him away.

"Stay away from me!!" She yelled.

"I don't want to," He muttered.

"I know who you really are, Yagami! You're K---!" Light put a hand over her mouth, her muffled screams filling the alley they were in.

"You're too smart to dispose of, and yet you're so troubling," His unusual red eyes shone fiercely in the bone-chilling moonlight. Emily's natural blue eyes, that were always so gentle, burned a glare with the intensity of a 1,000 suns. Light's hand dropped and Emily's mouth was free. She gasped for breath, coughing continuously. He must haven't let her breathe for a minute or two.

"Are you so afraid that you have nothing to say other than I'm Kira?" He whispered in her ear.

"I'm not afraid," She muttered, thinking of how to run from this mass-murderer. A smirk grew on Light's lips as he kissed at her wavy brown hair.

"We both know how many people you want to kill to enrich the world," Emily did want to hurt others multiple times before, but not kill them. The only one to push her so far is Kira.

"You're totally wrong!" She cried out, her eyes melting from anger to fear. "Stop getting into my head and get off me!" She struggled by kicking, pushing, thrashing; and yet, once Light pinned her against the wall, she was immobilized.

"You're the perfect one to be my Goddess of my world, Emily," He whispered that like he meant it, and it sounded pretty caring. Secretly, she imagined this at night before going to bed. These two have known each other before they were born. She's loved her best friend for a few years now. Emily blinked back to reality.

"Raito-kun,"

"Emily," He leaned in, and roughly shared a kiss with her. His hands dropped to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Emily's arms wrapped around Light's neck and deepened the wish she's needed all along. She was siding with the "enemy," a "God," but more importantly, her best friend.

"_**Her God, Her Friend,**_

_**Her Kami, Her Ami."**_

_- Epilogue / Bonus Scene / Two Hours Later -_

Emily came home just then to an empty home. Her mom must've been out drinking again, her brother was dead, and her father was in jail. She ran up to her room and turned on the TV. Light's voice still rang inside her ears, saying,

"_You know that I can't move and punish all the criminals out there. I need you for that, Emily. Use your page to kill as many criminals as you can for me, and I will be in much gratitude. You know that I've loved you since we were kids…" _His voice trailed off as she took out her piece of the Death Note.

"Gomen, Ryuuzaki, but I have to," She whispered to herself, closing her blue eyes. When she opened them, her blue eyes darkened to the red Shinigami Eyes.

"I'm going to help Raito create a better world," Emily took out a pen and began to right down name after name. One car accident, one illness, one gun shot, and even more.

_**Finito / Fin / Finished**_


End file.
